


Bonds between us

by eatingtitan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 1, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingtitan/pseuds/eatingtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Asami at the end of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. endgame & newgame: part 1

Everything will be okay Bolin thought to himself. They didn't travelled all the way to the Southern Water Tribe, to the White Lotus compound and the best healer in the world, master Katara herself for nothing. When Korra come's out, riding a water wave, wielding flame in one hand and bending pebbles in another, she will mock them for worring and doubting. 

He glanced at his brother, who was sitting on the couch, alongside with him and Asami. 

Mako had his concerned look at his face, narrowed brows, slightly pout on his lips and he was staring at the ground, probably brooding over about... something. Bolin gulped and started to fiddling his fingers. 

__Korra has to be fine. Otherwise he didn't know how he would handle this._ _

__He sighed heavily. He was so tired of just waiting and worring. It's felts like days have passed, but in real time it was merely an half of hour._ _

__He looked around the waiting area. Pema and her girls were changing Rohan for some reason, while Tenzin was resting with Meelo on his lap._ _

__Next he moves his eyesight to Korra's mom, he didn't remember right now her's name. She had her eyes closed, and was resting against her husband, who has his arm around his wife. It must be hard for them too, but It's good that's Korra have both of her parents, especially in moments like these. He was ashamed now of little envy, he felt about that._ _

__Lin, who was sitting with them was staring sadly toward the ground in front of them with folded arms. She lost her bending to Amon, and her future lies in master Katara's hands, just like Korra's. Bolin know how stupidly lucky he was when Mako and Korra seved him, when he was on Amon's mercy. They were for him then, but when that's they had troubles, he didn't was beside them._ _

__He was out of the city, with strange to him General, and the ex girlfriend of his brothe, not with the people he loved the most._ _

__He will never be able to forgive himself for it._ _

__The door slided open, and Bolin raised from the couch, and turned to them. It's was Katara. The young earthbender caught a glimpse of Korra sitting in the room behind her, though the full view was blocked by the elderly healer, when she shuts the door behind her. As she ventures further into the waiting area, all people present stand up and look expectantly at her. Bolin could swear he was hearing the pounding of blood in his ears._ _

__"I've tried everything in my power, but ... " _Oh no, but's are the bad signs, I hate but's Katara diverts her eyes to the ground  
" I cannot restore Korra's bending." __ _

____Oh no... Korra must felt crushed.__ _ _

____Bolin heard as Lin protested, but couldn't make out any of that. He was too shocked. It can't be true. He saw as Korra exits the healing room, looking at floor dejected . She eyed everyone in the room as they were staring back at her. Tenzin tried to reassure her, but she stormed out of the house._ _ _ _

____Bolin wanted to go after her, but Mako goes first, like always._ _ _ _

____After a moment of stumbling he got out with the rest._ _ _ _

____"We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened." Bolin heard when he came near the Tenzin and his big brother. The airbender said it with sincerity, but Mako only snorted at that._ _ _ _

____"Whatever, she needs someone right now."_ _ _ _

____Tenzin raised his eyebrows at his response, but he said nothing. Mako turned his back to him, passed Bolin and Asami, she apparently was behind him, and began to walk into direction in which Korra has gone._ _ _ _

____"Mako, wait-" Bolin grabed Mako's forearm, he narrowed his brows -"Where you are going?"_ _ _ _

____Mako rolled his eyes "I'm going after Korra ... I can't let anything bad happen to her." He started to walk again, but his brother stoped him again.  
"I'm-" he reminded himself of Asami-"We are going with you." _ _ _ _

_______Mako narrowed brows and clenched his jaw_  
.  
"For what? To tell her she at least have airbending, bro? Or you think that the girl which Korra despise, will achieve something?" 

____"I-uh, I wanted to make, uh, her to see.. ummm, the bright side..."_ _ _ _

_____Wow, that's hurts He glanced at the girl, she was now covering her mouth with palm of her hand and have wide open eyes, there was a glimpse of tears in them. Then he got angry._ _ _ _ _

_____"No Mako We are her friends too, and, and don't dismiss us! Why you act like you are the only one who really care for her!"_ _ _ _ _

_____He finally replied. That was too insensitive, even for him. He know that he is inappriopiate sometimes, but Korra was his best friend and even more, he was in lowe with her. He cared for her and wanted to help her. He didn't deserved this._ _ _ _ _

_____Mako puts palms on his shoulder and sternly expression softened. He took soothing breath and then looked him straight into eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____"Bo... I love her" he shyly glanced at the side. "I must tell her."  
Bolin was speechless. He knowed that they have feelings towards each other, but he loved her?_ _ _ _ _

_____And not only "in love", but he loved her, and that ishuge difference ? Wow. He didn't know it's was that deep, yes he seen how they kissed, he will not mention it was while they were both going out with someone else, but they were arguing a lot, not dating, at least in his knowledge._ _ _ _ _

_____"... listen, you two just stay here. I will take care of Korra, okay?"_ _ _ _ _

_____He simply nodded his head._ _ _ _ _

_____And he watched as his brother go after Korra. The heroine, the avatar, the strongest, bravest and the most selfless person he know. His beloved.  
From daze waked up him the sound of trampling snow. He turned around._ _ _ _ _

_____"Asami, where you are going?"_ _ _ _ _

_____She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I need some alone time too." She smiled smiled sadly at him. She turned her face away, so he couldn't see it._ _ _ _ _

_____"No, no Asami don't go you too! Let's, let's go for tea, yes, and talk everything out! I'm great listener, though I often don't know what to say. Tell me, please, what's the matter?"_ _ _ _ _

_____She walked to him and hugged. He could feel the warmth of her tears and hear quiet sobs._ _ _ _ _

_____"You're soo sweet, I'm glad you are here, but... I just don't think I know what I'm doing here," She tucked strand of her hair behind ear. "Nevermind. I'm being selfish." Her voice began to tremble. "I better go, to... pull myself together. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _

_____And she walked away._ _ _ _ _

_____Bolin didn't go after her. He propably wouldn't know what to say, so he would say something stupid, and made her feel even worse. So he stayed here, while his best friend and brother gone in one way, and the person he thought would understand him, in another, and he is unable to help either._ _ _ _ _

_____Some time after Pema asked him to watch and play with children, and he agreed, with goofy smile. He joked to himself it is right place for him._ _ _ _ _

_____At the childs table._ _ _ _ _


	2. endgame & newgame: part 2

Tears were streaming down on her face, ruining her make up, she was thankful for the fact that nobody gone after her, and didn't come to see her childish outburst.

 

_What I'm doing here?_

 

Asami asked herself for, maybe, tenth time since she got on the ship to go here.

 

Maybe it was the want to provide support to Korra, in propably the worst moments of her. She didn't have idea how it is to have and to lose bending, or being the avatar, but she knew how it is to lose the most part of identify and thing she loved.

 

But what it's really matter, when the person she is for didn't care for any of that?

 

The person for, she got here, fought her family, abandoned everything she know and was precious for her, she gave up her love, so she could have him. That person despites her.

 

In a way she Isn't even suprised, to gave up on herself for someone else, it's fitting that she ended with nothing in return. She didn't do anything for the some kind of reward, in the first place.

 

She at least didn't end up alone, but in exchange with people who make feel alone.

 

She laughted to herself.

 

She ran out beacause nobody liked her, while the person who despite her has done the same thing beacause she apparently lost part of herself forever. It's affect not only her, but the whole world. After all she is the avatar. And she has here everyone who matter for her here. Loving her and supporting.

 

And Asami is only petty, prissy formerly rich girl. And she has no one.

 

She laughted again, wiping her tears. She better go back to the village, before someone notice her absence. It's not elegant to make a scene, when things are not about her. 

 

She come here to support Korra, and she will do that, even when she didn't want it. Beacause It's a proper thing to do, and everyone expect that from her. 

 

Beacause everything else left her,she can only pretending to be friends with people who make her feel alone.

 

Even if it's tearing her heart apart.

* * *

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" 

 

Asami heard the gentle woman voice behind her. She turned around and she glanced at reached hand with handkerchief. She accepted it and wiped her smudged make up. That was embarrassing.

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"You are Asami, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, and..."

 

"I'm sorry, I'm Senna, Korra's mom, I noticed you were crying, so I thought..." Told the water tribe woman, she was resembling Korra, but more lean, softer in her features, and older.

 

"Well, I thank you, It's... " Asami answered unsure, she didn't know how react at mother of someone who hated her.

 

"I know, you are worried about my daughter, we all are."

 

Asami nodded her head awkardly, she has no idea where it's going.

 

"But, I really want to tell you... I'm glad she has friend like you." The avatar's mother said hesistantly.

 

"Like me?"

 

"Yes, I see You care about her, and heard all the things you made from Bolin. It's really remarkable."

 

Asami raised eyebrow "Bolin?"

 

Senna putted palm of her hand on back of her neck "You see, I must finding out about everything by herself, Korra is really bad at keeping contact and writting letters, I'm telling you" She smiled polite "she wrote one letter, and didn't mention about any of her female friends- only about the fire ferrets and the sponsor sugar mommy one's of them."

 

Asami heart ached and she would blushed from embarrasment, but from the tears, cold and wind she was already red on all of her face.

 

"Well, that was me, Asami Sato- heiress of Future Industries and and former sponsor of her... ex-boyfriend." She told quietly and stumbling on her words. She have no idea why she told it.

 

Senna suspend herself for a moment and then acted like she didn't noticed, for better or worse "Oh, well, I'm happy that you and Korra came around each other, and It was delightful to meet you, I just wish it would happens in better circumstances." She said with kidness and sorrow, only a bit awkard.

 

"I... happy about that too" _well, I might alienated myself even more, in addition I make things awkard with her mother too, that's something to accomplish._

 

Then Senna embraced her. It was weird, uncomfortable and suprising for Asami, but she accepted it, and pushed her away after a good while.

 

"Sorry... Senna I'm tired. Could someone show me my room? I don't feel very well."

 

Senna putted palm on her shoulder and smiled gently "Of course" she took the last tear in her eye, and began to lead her to the buildings.

 

Asami knew that was false and not right, that it will end as soon as true comes out, but at this point she will take, and give any comfort she could.

* * *

Asami hurried from the room as soon as the screams of white lotus guards outside waked her up. She really was tired after all.

 

She, Korra, came back.

 

On courtyard were gathered everyone: Almost all of white lotus guards, chief Beifong, Tenzin, Pema and their kids, master Katara, Korra's parents and Bolin who was hugging Korra Mako, and even Naga's head. When they parted they have serene look on their faces.

 

"Korra, I'm so happy you're back! You make us all so worried!"

 

"I know Bo, and I'm sorry, but I must tell you all something very important." Korra told with calm voice, not resigned or desperate.

 

Everyone holdet their breath.

 

Korra smiled mysterly, "Me and Mako are together!" she screamed and jumped in place, like some kind of fangirl, and then she threw herself on Mako, who catch her gently, only little embarrased.

 

The kissed, short and sweet.

 

"Oh, and I got my bending back, yay?" Korra looked on all of gathered.

 

They all have mouths and eyes wide open, with except for Lin and Asami.

 

Lin shocked her head at goofines of the avatar, but she let her breath out, and smirked under her nose, happy that everything turned out for young women.

 

Asami raised her eyebrow not really suprised or amused.

 

Korra with her wide, and crocked smile, summoned a flame in her palm.

 

And then everyone cheered.


End file.
